A manual transmission is a type of transmission used in motor vehicle applications. Manual transmissions are generally characterized by gear ratios that are selectable by locking selected gear pairs to the output shaft inside the transmission.
A vehicle using such a manual transmission employs a coupling device called a clutch for regulating torque transfer from the vehicle's engine to its transmission. Commonly, such a clutch is operated by a foot pedal in order to disconnect the vehicle's engine from its transmission and permit starting of the vehicle from rest, as well as to facilitate the selection of the transmission gear ratios. The actual selection of the gear ratios inside the transmission is typically accomplished via a shift lever movable by the driver.
In general, learning to use the clutch efficiently requires development of muscle memory and a certain level of coordination. Therefore, manual transmissions place a somewhat greater workload on the driver in heavy traffic situations, when the driver must operate the clutch pedal more often.